User blog:J1coupe/Ivy Valentine vs. Mai Shiranui. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 6.
Yes. Hello everyone. I am back... Somewhat. I still have work and bunch of exams to study and such, but at least I got what I needed to do done (despite being a week late) and now I work only on weekends, not weekdays.. unless something else arises. So, in order to celebrate (?) my return, I bring you another installment of Epic Rap Battles of Video Games. Today, we have Ivy Valentine, from Soul Calibur Series, going against Mai Shiranui from King of Fighters series- in order to see who is the better sex symbol in the fighting games' history. This battle was suggested to me by Killer long time ago- thanks buddy as usual and your input on Skype. I also like to thank Bantha for helping me with tiny bits of this battle and constantly throwing puns at me while I was writing this. Now, without further ado, let's dive into this shit like it's Olympics. As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beats Lyrics Ivy_1.png|Ivy Valentine Mai_1.png|Mai Shiranui EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!! IVY VALENTINE! VERSUS! MAI SHIRANUI! BEGIN! Mai Shiarnui: (starts at 0:06) It's Queen of the Fighters here to leave a verbal Maximum Impact on this slutty, revealing Soulless Dominatrix, and that's a fact! Quit your act, you lack any strength to trump this ninja master you call yourself the challenger? You can never match my Soul-Calibur! You really are'' Cursed by Your Own Blood'', because you got to face me crack you like your sanity, with rhymes richer than your family tree A winner, I was meant to be; for I am a Divine rapper like Orochi, putting my Ninjitsu on full throttle to truly Break your Destiny! I'm unbreakable like your sword, leave this mindless puppet floored, Even with your parents' money, victory is something you can't afford! You aren't a real Valentine, but this battle surely was a sweet delight For you may have Soul Edge's blood, but I've got the Edge in this fight! Ivy Valentine: (starts at 0:38) For better or worse, rapping against this dumb bitch is my fate. So Ivy's whipping out her Fatal Fury to serve up this lightweight Despite the balls hanging behind you, you really need to grow a pair if you truly wish to battle this Legend, for I am your Nightmare! (HAHAHA!) I'll show this wannabe Street Fighter the true meaning of distraught, facing me? It seems your boobs aren't the only hot air ballons you've got, so go back to playing volleyball, honey, you stepped into the wrong hood; or I'll rip you to shreds like you've got the real Mark of the Wolves Andy isn't coming to Bo-Guard you and help you out of your dismay And your best comebacks are people hotter than you doing your cosplay So it seems I won this Match of the Millienium with my skill in Meele Since your verse was more of a failure than Capcom vs SNK! Mai Shiranui: (starts at 1:10) Deliverance lies in your soul, but you fail to deliver any blows While I have the Pyrokinetic flow, burn you with every rhyme I throw Against this adopted whore, you could say my skills are divine I'll grant your wish and once and for all end your Bloodline! Ivy Valentine: (starts at 1:21) Honey, your rhymes are bouncing off of me more than your tits. But after all, your sole purpose is for the nerds to beat it. Oh, giving up already? You should've chosen your opponent wisely. Tsk tsk, didn't they teach you in school NOT to touch a Poison Ivy? WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RA-RA-RAP... (sound of a whip hitting the ground) BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMESS!!! Poll WHO WON? Ivy Valentine Mai Shiranui Hint NEXT BATTLE: Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts